


Colors of a Rose

by TheBlazingMelody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazingMelody/pseuds/TheBlazingMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone knows about the colors of a rose. The symbolism behind them and their natural beauty. Rose finds out what they are through Scorpius. Set during their Hogwarts years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Year: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, which I also uploaded on my account on fanficiton.net. I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism you could give me because I'm not really familiar with the writing style on AO3. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Scorpius Malfoy arrived to Hogwarts with a couple of things.

He brought clothes, products for hygiene, hair gel, parchment, quills, his owl, owl treats, etc.

Most importantly, he brought flower seeds. More specifically, rose seeds. Multiple colors too. He even brought full grown ones.

He was always fascinated with roses. With their meaning, with their beauty. His family and his few friends found it strange. Why would a  _Malfoy_ of all people, be interested in something as simple as a rose? To others, it was pointless. To Scorpius, it was magic. He didn't know how to explain it. It just simply was.

He exited the train with no one by his side. Scorpius was always a shy kid, never knowing how to make coherent sentences when having to talk to strangers. He usually tried at least, but always ended up making a fool of himself. While on the train however, he never tried to talk to anyone, and no one tried to talk to him either.

As the cool air hit him, he caught multiple glimpses of red hair mixed with some black at the corner of his eye. They were the Weasleys/Potters. Scorpius, (and every wizard and witch on the planet), knew of them.

Scorpius, remembering his father's words of how he shouldn't associate himself with the Weasleys, quickly turned away, but not quick enough to not get a glimpse of the most beautiful thing he has ever set his eyes on.

Her freckles. Her wild red hair. Her beautiful face. Her amazing smile. That was all on Scorpius's mind as he saw the person that he immediately fell in love with.

Rose Weasley.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not entirely sure of how long this will be because there aren't many different colored roses I can work with here, but I'll try to make it last until their 7th year. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling me how I did for my first AO3 story. I really need the help. Thanks again!


	2. First Year: The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter! I'm going to try my best to update more often, but I'm not entirely sure if that's possible with my busy schedule and all. Anywho, onto the chapter!

The Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter. Red, blue, yellow, and green everywhere. Everyone was having a great time.

"Students!" Headmistress McGonagall said.

Heads turned toward the front of the Great Hall, as she gained the school's attention.

"It is time for the Sorting to begin!"

The Sorting Hat sat on the stool, sang the opening song, and the Sorting began.

"Abbington, Harris."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ashler, Jenna."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Barner, Thomas."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list went on and on, slowly approaching Scorpius's turn. The cheers of the houses were 10 times louder in his ear. His heartbeat was even louder.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Silence filled the room. Whispers surrounded him.

"Isn't that the Death Eater's son? I really hope he doesn't enter our house."

"He's probably going to be in Slytherin."

"I feel sorry for him."

The butterflies in his stomach increased their fluttering.

He sat down on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on. Scorpius was slightly startled when he heard a voice whisper into his ear.

" _Well, well, what do we have here? A Malfoy? Hmm...you don't seem too fit for Slytherin…perhaps...Ravenclaw? No...how about.._ "

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whispers started again.

"Oh my god, he's in our house. We have a little Death Eater in our house."

"I can't believe it. I was so sure he was going to be in Slytherin."

"As long as he doesn't cause trouble, I don't care."

Scorpius's heart hammered out of his chest. If his father was here, the man would faint. If his mother was here, she would congratulate him, despite her expectations. If his grandfather was here, he would go on a rampage.

However, the only people here were kids that definitely wouldn't accept him. They didn't even know who he was as a person, yet they already hated him. Scorpius couldn't really blame them. His family did awful things. As a result, everyone assumed that he was just like them.

Finally, a clap. A single clap broke the shocked silence that filled the air. Another one joined the first. More and more and more applause filled the Great Hall. Scorpius assumed it was out of politeness and not wanting to be yelled at by the Headmistress, not actual excitement and happiness that he was there.

As he walked over to the Gryffindor table, he felt the judging eyes and the glares pierce through him. People attempted to trip him, but he was careful enough to step over them. Once he sat down, the Sorting continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Rose will be in the next chapter. Until then, their sorting will be a mystery. Although, you can probably guess. Or can you? I'll try to upload soon, but if I can't, I apologize! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!


	3. First Year: The Sorting, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "*" means to look at the bottom of the story in the AN for the meaning of the rose. Hoped that cleared up any possible confusion.

"Potter, Albus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus walked down with a bright smile on his face. People scooted over for him, but he instead walked right up to Scorpius and said,

"Can I sit here?"

" _Don't associate yourself with the Weasleys." his father said._

" _I won't Father. Promise."_

"Sure."

Even more whispers were exchanged as Albus sat down and awaited his cousin's name.

"Weasley, Rose."

Scorpius's head, which was hung low to avoid the venomous stares, shot up and watched intensely. It was the longest 6 seconds of his life. He had no hopes of "getting the girl," but he at least wanted a chance to become her friend.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose, being a Weasley, was greeted by the Gryffindors with open arms. She was practically carried away by the large crowd that rushed towards her like she was the last butterbeer on earth. She finally ended up right in front of Scorpius and Albus.

"Congratulations Rose! You were concerned for nothing," said Albus, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Albus," she said, equally as happy.

She turned towards Scorpius, who was fidgeting and shaking like a lost puppy. Her presence was slightly intimidating, since one wrong word could send all of the Gryffindors against you. It was intimidating to start with as Scorpius was head over heels in love with her.

"Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor, Scorpius! It seems that you didn't get the warmest welcome, so to make up for that, Albus and I will stick to you like glue! Promise!"

Scorpius was ecstatic. He has never been accepted, let alone by a Weasley  _and_ a Potter. His father wouldn't be as happy about it, but then again, in Hogwarts, he couldn't control Scorpius like he had before.

"What do you say? How about joining the Potter/Weasley gang?"

He answered with a relieved sigh.

"I'd be delighted to."

* * *

After the mandatory explanations of how the dormitories work and the general happenings in Hogwarts, it was time for Scorpius and all the other new Gryffindors to head to bed.

As Scorpius was getting ready, he inspected the many seeds and roses that he had brought with him. While doing so, he, of course, thought about the person that shared the same name as the flowers. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to give a rose to Rose, as cheesy as it sounds. Scorpius was not a romantic, but his father was believe it or not. Draco Malfoy always left his wife a cup of tea in the morning and a little present right next to it. The present would always be earrings, his mother loved jewelry, or a little note that simply said "I love you." Taking that idea, he decided on the perfect gift, made just for Rose Weasley.

He headed up to the owlery and took one of the school owls instead of his own, which his owl was definitely not happy about, pecking him on the head five times before calming down slightly. In his hand were a small piece of parchment paper, a quill and an ink pot, and a single rose. Specifically, an orange *****  one. He wrote on the paper, gave that and the rose to the owl, told it where to go, and watched it fly away. With a triumphant grin, he headed back to the dormitory, satisfied with what he had done.

* * *

Rose Weasley, coincidentally, was looking out the window. She enjoyed the beautiful stars that lit the sky and knew most of the constellations. She was startled by the loud peck that sounded right by her ear.

She let the owl in and accepted the gifts that were in its talons. The owl flew away as she unraveled the rolled up note and sniffed the beautiful rose. The note said:

_It was a pleasure meeting you today. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I hope you like the rose. It was grown all by myself._

_Sweet dreams to you always,_

_S._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Orange roses generally mean that you want to get to know the person who is receiving the rose better, or that you desire them. They're first years, so it obviously means the first meaning.


	4. Second Year: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any possible confusion about the major jump between first year and second year, here's the reason why that was done: I figured that Rose wouldn't attempt to enter any relationships or be tempted into one until she believed she was old enough. Being a first year and then ending up in a relationship, I thought that that would be a bit odd. Of course, she'd be flattered, but I doubt she'd try to go after her admirer. So, I jumped them to second year. Sorry if any of that was confusing. Enjoy the chapter.

"Scorpius, let's head to class together," said Albus. They all had Transfiguration next, "all" meaning Scorpius, Albus, and Rose. Rose was nowhere to be found, so Scorpius figured that she was already in class. She was always punctual, just like her mother.

"Sure. Is Rose already there?" Scorpius replied.

Surprisingly, Albus said, "No."

This alarmed Scorpius. Scorpius had the tendency to think of the worst possible situations. Although he was a happy child most of the time, he wasn't one to think very optimistically in situations.

"Where is she?! Is she sick?! Sent back home because she was too ill to attend school?! Or worse…" he trailed off, not even being able to finish the sentence. It was too depressing to think about.

"Of course not mate. She's off meeting some Sean guy."

Hearing those words made Scorpius's heart break. After all, it's only been a year since the orange rose fell into Rose's hands. His feelings still rang true and he thought that she would wait for her secret admirer to come, aka when he had more courage to tell her how he felt. Perhaps he was expecting too much.

"Look, I know that you were the one to give Rose that flower during our first year. While she was raving about it and being conceited during breakfast the first morning, you were off in a corner, blushing like you were just caught with your hand in a cookie jar. I also saw the rose seeds in your trunk while you were getting ready," said Albus. He had noticed the shocked and forlorn expression on Scorpius's face after the news about Sean, deciding that now was the time to let Scorpius know that he knew what was going on.

Scorpius hadn't realized how obvious he was being. As a supposed "secret admirer," he had more confidence in his mysteriousness. However, that seemed to be a lost idea now.

"If I was being so obvious, how come Rose can't see it too?" Scorpius was an oblivious child, but he couldn't imagine Rose being like that as well. She was the brightest witch of her generation by far.

"She's blind when it comes to relationships. I know everything about her. One look at her and I know how she's feeling, if she's hiding something, etc. It's pretty easy with you too. I'm a master at this. People call me the Mind Reader. I'm even better than the most famous seers known to man! There was this one time where-" In the midst of Albus's bragging, Scorpius had run off to go find Rose, unbeknownst to Albus.

* * *

Rose, earlier that year, had begged the librarian to let her keep a book titled "Roses, Lillies, Sunflowers, Oh My! A Guide To Plants; Their Meanings, How To Grow Them, And More!" She was Rose Weasley, so the librarian finally budged. If anyone asked, Rose and the librarian would tell them that the students interested in studying more Muggle Herbology rarely checked it out anyway.

After finding out what the orange rose meant, she was in awe at the amount of knowledge that her admirer had on roses and plants. It was given to her on the first day of school, so he must have brought it with him initially and he must have known what it meant. Red roses were more traditional and more renowned, so it was obvious to Rose that he deliberately gave her an orange one as a symbol, not just for its beauty. Based on his writing, he seemed intellectual academically as well. The way a person writes says a lot about them, which Rose had learned through her mother. She was determined to find out who it was. Her only clues were the handwriting, the way they spoke as in it was well-mannered and eloquent since the note was well-written, and the letter "S." Therefore, each day, she headed to class with a mission at hand, whether it be looking at other people's papers to see their handwriting, having slightly awkward conversations to see how they put together their sentences, or asking around for people's grades, especially in Herbology. This was her greatest adventure yet and boy, did she enjoy adventures.

 


	5. Second Year: Part 2

Sean Reese was a fellow second year. Rose planned on keeping it within her age group based on the fact that it would be a bit creepy if someone older than her was her secret admirer. Sean Reese fit the requirements that the note gave her; his name started with an S and his handwriting was similar to the one on the note. He spoke in a very consistent, eloquent way. He was an ace at Herbology and there were rumors that he had a crush on her. The only thing left for Rose to do was to ask him about the orange rose.

She left a note on his desk after Charms saying:

**Meet me near Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.**

**\- Rose Weasley**

Rose waited for a couple minutes when she saw a figure running towards her.

When Sean found the note, he was ecstatic and ran immediately towards the bathroom, tripping on his way out of the classroom.

“Hey,” he said breathlessly once he reached her.

“Hi. How are you?”

“Fine! I mean, good. How about you?”

“I’m going to cut to the chase here. Are you my secret admirer by any chance?”

Sean looked baffled for a second. This was his only chance to date Rose Weasley and rise to fame here at Hogwarts so he said, “How’d you find out? You’re so smart.”

Rose knew this would happen.

“I knew it! The clues all pointed to you. Thank you for the lovely necklace, by the way,” she said sweetly.

“No problem! I’m glad you liked it!” He looked happy that he tricked the great Rose Weasley, brightest witch of her age.

Rose felt disgusted. He didn’t look guilty whatsoever.

“I know you’re lying. Thanks for helping me single you out. Have a nice day Sean. I’ll be sure to tell my whole dorm about this, therefore destroying any chances of you getting a girlfriend. Even a toad wouldn’t kiss you.”

With that, she left to go to Transfiguration, leaving Sean robbed of his pride and dignity.

* * *

Scorpius, who was still searching for Rose, found Sean sat in fetal position, crying like his mother took away his broomstick.

As sympathetic as he could sound, Scorpius asked, “Hey Sean, what happened to you?”

“R-Rose Weasley,” he managed to stutter out.

“Do you know where she went?”

“T-Transfiguration.”

“Okay, good boy. You rest here and stay. You’ve been through a lot.”

Scorpius, happy that his identity wasn’t stolen by Sean, went to Transfiguration with the biggest smile that even his grandfather couldn’t steal.

 


End file.
